Shoot the Bull
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: The Story of Complete Randomness... very funny if you ask me (besides the first Chappie) Updated! Review!
1. The man at the cafe

Racetrack jumped off the coach he rode on everyday on his way home from the track. As he started to walk toward the Newsboy logging house he saw a sign on the front right hand side of a window in the front of a cafe. He was about to pass it when he saw what it said.  
  
"News boy wanted to write articles for our new newspaper." He read out loud.  
  
Just then a man walked out of the café and look right at him.  
  
"Are you interested, kid?" the man looked at him as Race looked at the sign.  
  
"Naw, just lookin'." Race said then started to walk off.  
  
"You sure?" the man asked.  
  
"Ya, I'm sure. Besides, I've already gots me a job." Race tried to back out of the conversation.  
  
"Ya, I've seen you around," said the man, "But what does being a Newsie pay, about a dollar a day?"  
  
Race turned around, "Ya, 'bout that."  
  
"I'll tell you what," the man gave him a smile. "You come here to work for me rather then off where ever you go to sell your newspapers, and I'll give you ten dollars an article. Sound far to you?"  
  
Race wasn't too sure about this man. He was fine being a Newsie; He got paid enough to take care of himself. Besides, if he went to him instead of the racetrack, how could he gamble with people?  
  
"Whats da 'ours?" Race asked the man who was now locking the café door.  
  
"As long as it takes you to right the article you're assigned." The man placed the key in his pocket.  
  
"Well. I guess I'll think about it." The man smiled in agreement then started walking down the street.  
  
Race stayed up late thinking all night. He didn't quite know whether he wanted to at least tryout the job, or just ignore what happened on his way home that evening. He barely dozed off when he was woken up by his friend Jack Kelly.  
  
"Hey, Race, time to get up! All da guys are gone to get their papes already!" Jack gave him push that almost knocked him out of his bed.  
  
Race got out of bed and started to get ready to leave. As he was combing his hair he told Jack everything that happened the night before.  
  
"Do ya think it's worth it?" Race asked.  
  
"Sounds to good to be true if ya ask me. But I guess it wudden hoit to try it out would it?" Jack grinned. "If you don't take it I think I'll go over there and try it out!"  
  
Race laughed, "I guess you're right. I'll get over there and check it out."  
  
Race walked out the door and started the other direction as Jack. He walked into the café and to the man from the night before who was standing at the front desk.  
  
"So you came back, thought you would." He walked out from behind the desk. "So what's your name kid?" the man looked at him closely.  
  
"Racetrack, Racetrack Higgins." He took a seat at a near by table. "Who are you?"  
  
The man laughed, "I'm John Hunters." The man put out his hand to shake Race's.  
  
Race took the hand and looked at him. "Do Mr. Hunters."  
  
"Call me John."  
  
"Alright, John, when do I start getting the money?"  
  
Hunters laughed. "As soon as you start written. The first article I want you to write is a humor article, you know the kind that's written just for entertainment, think you can handle that?"  
  
"Ya, I think so, but do I have to write it here? Or can I go somewhere else to write it?" Race was thinking of a nice spot under a tree by the racetracks to write his first article.  
  
"You can go anywhere that'll help ya think."  
  
Race liked this idea, he only had one problem, "Say Hunters, do you have any paper I can write on?"  
  
"Sure, here ya go." Mr. Hunter gave him a notebook that hand just a few scribbles on the front page, other then that it was completely new.  
  
"Hey, thanks." Said Race as he walked out of the café. "So when do you want this article?" calling from the doorway.  
  
"By tonight would be nice." Said the man. Then Race-walked out of the door. 


	2. Race's first Article Mush joins in

Race sat under a tree watching the horse he just bet half his money on loose terribly. He looked at his paper, which had nothing on it yet. He never wrote an article before. He's never even though of writing one. But he guessed it wouldn't matter what he wrote as long as it was funny so he started just scribbling things down.  
  
'Newsie killed by a Stamped of Three Horses by Racetrack.  
  
By Racetrack Higgins"  
  
Race laughed to himself and kept writing.  
  
'Yesterday afternoon, the body of a dead Newsie was found next to the New  
York racetrack, lifeless. Though they can't quite be sure who it is for sure yet, they know for a fact that he was indeed alive at one time. The  
young Newsie thought to have been fifteen and has been selling papes at  
that spot for no longer then one and a half hours before three horses  
started running right toward him.  
  
The Newsie, who goes by the name Racetrack Higgins, tried running away from the horses but the unknown cowboy on one of the horses, Jack Kelly, kept  
the horses running right toward the young Newsie.  
  
Further investigation will be done on this case. The workers at the racetrack have told me that the unknown victim was not alone while this murder took place. There was a young man, who name has been said to be Spot Conlon, who was believe to be gambling with me, I mean Racetrack, I mean the poor unknown Newsie, and wo-lost terribly to him as well, Spot told the paper that Race-the poor unknown Newsie always won when gambling and always had enough money to pay off depts.  
  
Jack Kelly just called and told us that it was a great loss to every Newsie in New York and he will be missed dearly. He also said that Racetrack was  
the leader of the Newsies's strike and they couldn't of gotten anywhere without him. "He will be missed dearly." Said the Newsie called Mush, "He  
was much more attractive then me and much more buffer then I am. And He  
always beat me at arm wrestling." '  
  
Race didn't really care whether it all was the truth or not. It wouldn't matter none of his friends would see it would they? Besides all of his friends worked for 'The World' not whatever he was writing for. Race didn't really think of that much. He just stood up ignoring the fact that he was being followed by a dog who he'd been feeding bread crumbs from his pocket.  
  
Race-walked into the café to find one of his friends, Mush, trying to sell Mr. Hunter a paper.  
  
"Sorry, Race, I got here first, just take your papes and leave he's my customer." Mush called to him with a smile.  
  
"I don't want to sell Hunters any papes you bonehead!" Race hit Mush over the head. "The what're you doin here Race?" Mush didn't realize that Race wasn't at the paper stand that mornin'.  
  
"I work here now." Race said showing him the notebook.  
  
"You can work here too if you want, Mush is it?" Hunters cut in.  
  
Mush looked at Race. "Does it pay well?" he asked him.  
  
"Pays more then you can make a week in the streets." Said Race.  
  
"Alright, I'll try it, so what do you do anyway?" Mush asked Hunters.  
  
"Well all you really do is write stories, then I post them in my newspaper." Answered Hunters.  
  
"Is that is? Wow, that's easy." Mush laughed. "When can I start?"  
  
"Right away. Racetrack, can you give em' some paper for me?" Hunters asked Race.  
  
"Sure thing boss." Race handed Mush some of his papers.  
  
"Alright, should I just sit here and write?" asked Mush.  
  
"If you don't want to go anywhere else." Said Hunters.  
  
"Alright." Mush sat down at a table and started writing. Then he stopped and looked up at Hunters. "What am I supposed to write about anyway?"  
  
Hunters laughed. "Anything you want, I don't care, just make it funny."  
  
Mush nodded then looked at his paper. He didn't know what to write but he knew he wanted to get money. So he desided if he just wrote things down it might end up funny in the end.  
  
"Trip to the Moon"  
by Mush.  
  
Last week I spent a whole week on the moon, though there wasn't much ta do I found things that might intrest some, but not me. I think the one thing I remember most was the alien I met named Spot Conlon. He claims he is the king of Bro-the Moon but what I see is a little, and when I say little I  
mean little, guy with a stick and a slingshot.  
  
As I walked around the moon I started to notice the differences between there and Earth. First off the people are much nicer on Earth, the peoples  
on the Moon are always throwing things at you and they all smell worser then a Newsies who hasn't taken a bath in three weeks, or in other words  
Racetrack. And I don't know what the use as toilet paper.  
  
I did meet this nice goil who wasn't like the rest of them. She was smart and nicer. But she stayed with Spot the whole time. That is until I took off my shirt cause it got torn by a bush I walked by. Then she was all over me. But that's another story. Anyways, after I went swimming in the river I  
spent the rest of the day climbing a mountain. Then I went to see the  
Statue of Liberty all the way across New York.  
  
Mush looked at what he has and then he figured it wasn't to bad, didn't make any sence, but atleast it was funny. He went over and put his paper on top of Racetracks then left the café and went home. 


	3. Ducttaped box

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. But I do own John Hunters.I think.maybe.um.not really.some other person probably does.I don't own anything.but my shoes.haha Mush! I have a pair of new shoes with matching laces! Um..I still don't own anything.sorry this was late.but I forgot to do it.um.you can stop reading now.and read the fan-fic.  
  
Blink looked into the window of the café when his papes were all sold, and saw Mush talking to some old guy.and by old he meant old-er than him. Blink smiled evilly as he opened the door.  
  
"Mush, move it.find your own costumer." Blink looked over at Mush trying to look upset.  
  
"Sorry Kid, I didn't see you.I'll go find another guy." Mush started to walk out of the café, when Race stopped him.  
  
"Mush, you aren't selling papes.and if you were you were here first, and Blink don't even have any papes left."  
  
"Um.Race.you're kinda dumb ain't ya." Mush replied.  
  
Race glared at him completely confused. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, you said you were twice." Mush answered.  
  
Blink started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Blink. Blink! It wasn't that funny. BLINK!" Race was trying to snap Blink out of his laughing fit. "Blink, look it's the mayor's daughter."  
  
Blink was suddenly out of his fit and ran to the window. "Where?"  
  
Race begun to laugh. "Blink, he doesn't even have a daughter."  
  
Blink was quick to respond to this, "Well, the mayor in the future does."  
  
Mush stopped and looked at Blink. "Blink, are we still on the moon? I don't remember coming back."  
  
"What do ya mean, Mush?" Blink questioned until he thought of the answer, "Oh you mean when I shoved you in a box and pushed you down the stairs, telling you that you were going to the moon, when you were really going to Brooklyn?"  
  
Mush looked at Blink as if Blink was the dumbest person alive. "No you muttonhead, I'm talking about when you took me to the moon."  
  
Race leaned over to Blink, "Hey Blink, can you make him shut up then he won't make us Newsies look even dumber?"  
  
Blink nodded then shoved Mush into a box that had appeared from nowhere, he then duct taped it shut. He then lifted up the roll of duct tape. "Duct tape, it fixes everything."  
  
Mush from inside of the box, "Is there ducks where I'm going?"  
  
Blink kicked the box outside of the Café. Then turned to Race, "Is that better?"  
  
Race nodded. "Where did you get that stuff anyways?"  
  
Blink looked at Race, "From the future."  
  
"Right, and I always win." Race answered.  
  
Blink shook his head, why no one ever believed him he couldn't understand. "So, why are you here anyway?"  
  
"We's.well.we's work for Mr. Hunters now."  
  
"Right, and Bill Clinton didn't cheat on his wife."  
  
"Who's Bill Clinton?"  
  
"The future president."  
  
"Right. Well, it's true." Race said as Hunters walked up to them.  
  
Hunters held out his hand. "Would you like to work for me too?"  
  
Blink spat in his hand then went to shake Hunters hand. "Why not." Hunters moved his hand before Blink could shake it. "What's da matter wit you?"  
  
"That's disgusting." Hunters said.  
  
"Whoa," Blink began, "that's exactly what David said."  
  
Race turned to Blink, "Let me guess, David is another person from the future."  
  
Blink hit Race in the face. "No David Jacobs, bonehead." Blink turned his attention to Hunters. "So what is I supposed to do?"  
  
"Write an article for my newspaper."  
  
"Aright. And does it haveta make sense?" Blink asked as the sound of Mush yelling 'Weeeee' from ouside, because Jack kicked the box on his way in.  
  
"No, it doesn't really." Hunters answered.  
  
"Should we shake on it?" Blink asked and spat in his hand again. Hunters stared at Blink's rather wet hand.  
  
"No."  
  
Blink grabbed Hunters hand and duct taped it to his own and shook it.then un duct taped it and duct taped both of Hunters hands together. He then held out the duct tape once more. "Duct tape, it fixes everything."  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the café, "Hey Racetrack, how was your day at the tracks."  
  
Race stopped dead in his tracks.he had forgotten to go to the tracks! "I have to go." Race ran out of the café.tripping on the duct-taped box with Mush in it as he continued to run.  
  
Jack walked up to Blink and Hunters. "What's with the box?"  
  
"Oh, it's Mush, he's on his way back from the moon." Blink answered.  
  
Jack shook his head, deciding that he was going to stop asking questions.  
  
"So, you must be Hunters, Race told me you had a need for Newsies to write for ya. Do you need anymore people?"  
  
Hunters nodded, "I'll pay, you two," he looked at Blink and Jack, "fifteen dollars an article if you just get this crap off of me!"  
  
Blink looked hurt. "It's not crap, it's duct tape!" He and Jack removed the duct tape.  
  
Jack looked at Hunters, "So how many articles can we write a day?"  
  
"Well, as many as you can get done."  
  
"How long do they have to be?"  
  
"As long as you want them."  
  
Jack smiled evilly then walked over to were Race left his notebook and begun to write.  
  
Blink walked over to Jack and started writing too, and Mush was still in the duct-taped box yelling 'weee' whenever people kicked it. 


	4. Weeeeeeewho needs a doorbell when you ha...

"Weeeeeeeee" came Mush's call as another person entered the café.  
  
The owner of the café turned to Blink, "You know I was going to install a doorbell, you really helped me out a lot."  
  
Blink grinned then pulled out his duct tape. "Duct Tape, it fixes everything."  
  
The owner walked off, unable to keep a straight face and wondering how much Blink was being paid to be the duct-tape spokesperson.  
  
Spot came by singing on his way to the café. "Let 'em laugh in Jack's face I don't car-re." Spot had tripped over Mush's 'space ship'.  
  
Mush yelled out "I flipped! I flewed, I really flewed. Weeee!"  
  
Spot turned and looked at the box. "What the heck..wait, Blink is Mush going on another adventure?"  
  
Blink grinned, "Nope, he's coming home from the moon."  
  
Jack held out his hand to help Spot up. Spot looked at Jack nervously, "I wasn't trying to steal your solo, I swear."  
  
Jack and Spot spitshoke. "So what brings you to Manhattan, Spot?"  
  
"Oh, I always come here for my afternoon t-soaking.to soak people, like Blink here."  
  
"Right." Blink yelled out, still writing his article.  
  
Mush yelled out from his 'space ship', "Blink and the king of the moon like to have their tea together at 3 o'clocks on the dot."  
  
Spot kicked the box, Mush yelled 'weee' once more.  
  
Blink stood up, "Listen, Spot, I have to finish my article.when I'm done d'ya wanna proof read it?"  
  
"Sure." Spot walked over to Blink and whispered, "When are we gonna go back into the future? I meet this hot goil last time."  
  
Blink looked at him, "It better not be any of the mayors' daughters.they are all mine."  
  
Jack looked over to them and shook his head. 'Don't ask questions, don't ask questions' he kept mumbling to himself as he continued to write his articles.most of which were only a paragraph long.  
  
Jack looked onto his paper. The first article read the following:  
  
Kid Blink has gone Crazy  
  
By Jack Kelly  
  
Kid Blink, a trusted and once respected Newsie, has gone completely mad.  
He keeps using this silver sticky crap, which he calls 'Duct Tape' and  
repeating the term, "Duct-tape, it fixes everything". It seems that he enjoys dragging other Newsies into his abyss of insanity as well. If you wish to see a very interesting event come and see the amazing Blink at the  
Newsboys lodging house.and save me!  
  
Jack looked at his next article, it was even funny than the first.kinda.but it was shorter. It read:  
  
Jokes about Newsies  
  
By Jack Kelly  
  
Mush walked into a bar."Ouch".  
  
Spot and Blink walk into a bar, and then Spot turned to Blink and said,  
"So, You didn't see it either?"  
  
A very dirty joke: Les fell into a mud puddle.  
  
A very clean joke: Les took a bath with Bubbles.  
  
A very suck joke: Les had the flu.  
  
Jack stood up and walked over to Hunters, "Can I have my money now?"  
  
Hunters burped.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no, come on and give me a straight answer, I have a date!"  
  
Hunters handed Jack his money and Spot walked over to Jack.  
  
"So, Jacky-boy's got a date. Well, I got a date too, so can you all please leave, besides Blink, he's going on the date too." Spot said.  
  
Jack ran out of the café repeating "Don't ask questions, don't ask questions." He, however, did not trip on Mush who was now sleeping inside of his box.  
  
"It's done!" Blink yelled out then handed his article to Spot. "Now proof read it! Spotty."  
  
Blink's article went like this:  
  
The Newsies Replacements  
  
By Kid Blink  
  
In my many trips into the future, I have found one thing to be certain, by the end of World War One; the Newsies will be no more. I know that you might laugh now, but it's true. People will buy their newspapers  
from machines on every corner, brought from Newsstands, or delivered to  
their front door. Headlines will begin to sell papes!  
  
Most children will begin going to school and needing the education  
they get there. Poor children with one eye will be made fun of and not respected as the great, wonderful people that everyone knows that they are. And little boys who like to go by their dog's name will be forced to go by  
the name their parents called them.  
  
Children will be forced to play indoors when automobiles begin to take over the streets, and crime will reach an all time high.and then get worse. So, my fellow Newsies, continue carryin' the banner, then future generations of  
children can learn of our legendary job as the voice of the World.  
  
Spot smiled as he read this, "You know no one is going to believe this."  
  
Blink shrugged, "They can't say we didn't warn them.should we leave Mush inside of his box?"  
  
"Ya, besides.all of the goils seem to like him more anyway.I mean he might get upset that he isn't the type of guy that goils like." Spot answered.  
  
"So, when do you want to go?"  
  
"How 'bout the time with the mayor's sister."  
  
"Ew.Spot that's gross."  
  
"Not that Mayor! The other one whose sister is the same age as his daughter!"  
  
"oOh, good choice." Blink responded.  
  
Blink pulled a huge time machine out of his pocket. Blink and Spot jumped in and with a poof they were gone, leaving Blink's article on top of Mush's box.  
  
Hunters looked around. "That was weird." He grabbed Blink's article read it and said, "Children are getting really good imaginations." 


	5. Davey goes west no he goe north to West ...

"Weeeeeee." came the voice of Mush from inside the almighty spaceship, duct taped box, as Jack walks in with more articles for Hunters.  
  
"Here ya go Hunts." Said Jack handing him a stack of 56 papers.  
  
"The names Hunters, John Hunters." Hunts, I mean Hunters said taking the papers. "Did you write all of these?"  
  
"No." Jack said lying. Half the papers were on stationary that said David Jacobs on the top of the page.  
  
POOF!  
  
Blink appeared inside the café holding a small capsule. "I think I forgot something. MY EYE PATCH. no that's here. MY DUCT TAPE. no I lent that to Spot. SPOT. but oh well. he was having fun with the mayor's sister. but he was giving looks at the mayor's daughter!" Blink panicked as he threw down the capsule and disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later with Spot, but he did not have his eye patch on.  
  
"Blink," said Mush in amazement crawling out of the box after noticing someone, Jack, kicked a hole in it, "You have two eyes."  
  
"Of course I have two eyes.wait," he covered his eye. "What are you talking about. I only have one eye."  
  
Spot hit him, "Your hand is over the wrong eye you bonehead."  
  
"Oh. right. I always forget what eye it is. that's why I always sleep with my eye patch." He covers the other eye.  
  
"Oh. I though it was for the same reason as why Race sleeps with his cards." Said Jack.  
  
"I do not! Anymore.." Said Race walking into the café from the tracks. "The last time I did that was.*cough* last night* cough*." Race turned to Hunters, "Can I write more articles. I don't have anymore money."  
  
"Sure thing." said Hunters.  
  
Mush noticing that Blink was covering both of his eyes gasped and yelled out, "Blink! You don't have any eyes! Your blind!"  
  
Blink took his hand of right eye, "What are you talking about Mush?" Blink hit Mush. He then pulled out his eye patch and was going to put it on when Les ran into the café from no where and grabbed the eye patch and put it on.  
  
"I AM THE PIRATE KING!" Les yelled.  
  
"Ya! Hurrah for the Pirate King!" yelled Mush.  
  
Dave walked in not happy at all, hit Les, grabbed the eye patch and was handing it back to Blink, "Hey guys."  
  
"What's the madder?" everyone asked including Hunters who didn't even know David.  
  
"We just got back from seeing the opera Pirates of Penzance." David begun.  
  
"So, I love that opera!" said Mush with a grin. "Why did it make you sad? Were they making fun of you?"  
  
"No, we went to the Opera to celebrate my going to.*cough* collage *cough *.and the end of my Newsie days."  
  
"No!" yelled Les, "Wait. ya, that's right. But I get to bes a Newsie still! Cuse dad said I'm not smart enough to go back to school.. Yet.."  
  
"No, It's the middle of the summer, you don't go to school in the summer." Corrected Davey.  
  
"I Do!" yelled Blink.  
  
"You don't go to school, Blink." Spot slapped Blink across the head. Blink was now wearing his eye patch again. But now he had it taped over with duct tape.  
  
"Oh.. Right.. I should!" said Blink.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to." Said Dave.  
  
"Ha Ha! Kiddy, you don't want to go to school!" Mush started to laugh as he skipped around the café.  
  
"Suddup! Mushie Mushie Mush Mush!" yelled Les.  
  
"Who asked you?" asked Mush being serious for once in his life.  
  
"You did!" Les smiled as he lied.  
  
"Oh, right. sorry." Said Mush looking at his feet.  
  
"So, Dave, what's the madder with going to school again?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well, there is nothing wrong with school, it's just this collage I'm going to."  
  
"What collage is that, Mouth?" asked Spot.  
  
"West Point." Mouth answered.  
  
"Oh, never hoid of it." Said Spot. 


	6. The Truth of Four Boys

(A/N I couldn't think of anything so this is all from the top of my head.. Don't ask me where I came up with Monkey Loving Tad-poles)  
  
"I hoid of it!" Mush smiled proud of himself.  
  
Blink looked over at Mush with a blank look on his face, "Where da Monkey Loving Tad-polesdid did you hear 'bout dat stupid school, Mush"  
  
Mush was quiet for a minute then finally tried to answer. "Um. Internet?"  
  
Spot hit Mush over the head, "Ya Bonehead! Internet hasn' been invented yet!"  
  
"Besides! You've never used it before!" Blink added on.  
  
"I have too! Once! When you and Spot were playin' 'round wit' dem goils I went to the Library and went onta da internet. I was lookin' at sites with color pictures!" Mush smiled.  
  
"Right, colored pictured." Hunters laughed, joining the conversation.  
  
Blink, Spot, and Mush all looked at Hunters.  
  
"What?" Hunters asked.  
  
"Dey had left colored pictures too!" Mush clapped his hands.  
  
Spot hit Mush over the head, "Dat ain't what he ment, Bonehead."  
  
"Dey do have colored pictures in the future, Hunts!" Blink looked at him thinking to himself 'why doesn't anyone ever believe us!'  
  
"Sure they do! And machines fly!" Hunters laughed to himself.  
  
Spot looked at Blink for a minutes then at Hunters "Well. dey do 'ave airplanes.."  
  
Hunters looked at them blankly.  
  
"What does any of dis 'ave ta do wit West Point?" Jack finally cut in.  
  
"Whose talkin' 'bout West Point?" Mush questioned Jack.  
  
"We were! You were! Dave was! I dunno anymore!" Les said beginning to cry.  
  
"Hey, Les, don't worry, everyone gets confused sometimes." Blink says patting him on the back.  
  
"Says who?" Spot glared at Blink.  
  
"Hey, ya got pretty confused when dat gorl in 1984 told ya she was a guy!" Blink laughed.  
  
"Don' talk 'bout dat, Blink!" Spot tried to look tough.  
  
"Or what?" Blink smirk.  
  
"I'll soak ya!!" Spot jumped on Blink, making him fall to the floor, and started to throw punches at him.  
  
"Guess ya don' wanna go to da future no more!" Blink said as he tried to push Spot off of him.  
  
"I never said that.." Spot said pushing himself off Blink.  
  
"You acted like you didn'!" Blink said pulling himself off of the dirty floor.  
  
*THUD*  
  
"What does this all gots ta do wit West Point?" Jack cut in again.  
  
"Who was talkin' bout Dat school?" Mush looked up at Jack.  
  
David rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go put yourself back into that box."  
  
Mush shook his head, "Nu-uh, to cramped in dare. Besides I neva liked flyin' ta begin wit'."  
  
"Then why da Monkey Loving Tad-poles did ya wanna go da foist time, Mush?" Blink looked down at him. "And why da Monkey Loving Tad-poles are you sitting on that dirty floor!"  
  
Mush put his hands over his ears, "To meny questions at once!"  
  
Spot rolled his eyes, "Okay, Why did ya wanna go da foist time, Mush?"  
  
Mush looked up at Spot, "Go where Spot?"  
  
"Flyin' ya bone head!" Spot hit Mush over the head.  
  
"Oh, cause it seemed like fun! But I think there was a lot of asteroids cause it was a bumpy ride.." Mush smiled.  
  
"Then why did you go the second time??" Blink looked at Spot then at Mush.  
  
"Oh, cause I forgot I went the foist time." Mush looked up at them.  
  
"Okay, Mush, I have one more question." Blink said trying not to confuse Mush.  
  
"Okay!" Mush smiled up at him.  
  
"Why da Monkey Loving Tad-poles are you sitting on da dirty Monkey Loving Tad-poles floor?" Blink asked.  
  
"Oh. I fell a little while ago. I just didn't want to get up." Mush said stretching his arms over his head.  
  
"So that's what that thud was earlier." David said to himself.  
  
"Um.. Blink lets stop asking Mush questions now. I'm starting to get confused." Spot said looking down at Mush who was no spinning himself around.  
  
"Right.." Blink turned around and looked at Hunters who was writing something down onto a piece of paper. "What da Monkey Loving Tad-poles are ya doin'?"  
  
Hunters looked up at him, "This will make a great article for my humor page."  
  
"What will?" Racetrack said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Race!" Mush yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Mush, you don't need to yell, he can hear you fine." Jack said as Mush pulled himself under a table.  
  
"Um. hi Mush." Race said zipping up his pants.  
  
"I have a couple of questions for you, Race." Blink looked blankly at Racetrack.  
  
"Alrigh, hit me." Racetrack said pulling out his card and starting to shuffle them.  
  
"First, how did you get into the bathroom, there ain't no windows.." Blink said.  
  
"I used the door.."  
  
"But. you were. the tracks. never mind. Okay second question." Blink looked at Race who was now setting up a game of solitaire, "Why da Monkey Loving Tad-poles did ya come outta the goils bathroom?" The whole room broke out into laughter. That is everyone but Mush, who was strealing card from Race's deck when he wasn't looking, and sneaking them into Blink's pocket.  
  
Race shrugged, "Boys bathroom was full."  
  
"Whose in there? The café's closed!" Jack said hitting Mush's hand as he tried to stick a card into his pocket.  
  
"Oh, some people I invited in, ya know, Itey, Swifty, Snitch, and others, ya know?" Race said, "I thought this was my deck with none of the cards missing." Mush began to laugh from under the table, But Race didn't think much about it since Mush has been giggling to himself for quite some time now.  
  
A flush came from the bathroom along with laughs as Snipeshooter came walking out of the the boys bathroom, not the girls.  
  
"Your hairs wet, Snipester." Mush laughed, Blink looked down at him as he finally noticed him trying to stuff another card into his pocket. Mush smiled and put the card back in Racetracks pile.  
  
"I know!" Snipeshooter looked like he was about to cry as he left through the café door.  
  
Itey, Swifty, Snitch, and Skittery came out of the bathroom laughing as they walked up to Hunters. "Here ya go, Hunters, our article we told ya we'd give ya, 'life inside the toilet." Skittery smile as handed the paper to him.  
  
"What did you do to that poor kid?" Hunters said taking the semi-wet paper.  
  
Itey smiled, "He helped us write the article!"  
  
"Ya, He helped us a lot wit it, right Snitch?" Swifty smiled at Snitch.  
  
"Ya, a lot!" Snitch said drying his hands on a near by napkin.  
  
"Ya really should leave da kid alone, ya know that?" Jack said looking out the window at the kid trying to dry his curly hair in the sun.  
  
"What do you mean?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Ya, that's only the fourth time this week!" Skittery said then the four of them burst out in laughter.  
  
Snipeshooter came in and gave Hunter a piece of paper with writing on it and before Hunters could give him money he left again.  
  
"What does it say Hunt?" Jack asked grabbing the paper and reading it out loud,  
  
" The Truth of Four Boys "  
  
"Sound dang Monkey Loving Tad-poles interesting, eh, boys?" Blink smirked at Skittery, Itey, Snitch, and Swifty. "Keep reading, Jack."  
  
"My name is Snipeshooter. I am here to report four News Boys of the New York World, and some of there darkest secrets. The first boy goes by the  
name Skittery."  
  
Skittery swallowed.  
  
"Though Skittery looks sweat and innocent you shouldn't let his looks deceive you. Skittery has a love for pick pocketing and for himself. Yes you read right, our young Skittery is In love with himself. Ever since he first saw himself in a mirror at the age or fourteen. Once I even saw him  
licking a mirror!"  
  
"That ain't true!!" Skittery yelled. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Skittery also has a love for sitting by the street and making fun of  
everyone who passes. Including some of his best friends."  
  
Everyone looked at Skittery.  
  
"It ain't true I swear!" Skittery tried not to say much more.  
  
Jack started again:  
  
"Our next victim, er I mean, young Newsboy is called Swifty, not just  
because how fast he, but also how swift he is covering up his love for makeup. It's Ture! He has a deep love for dressing up and trying to look like a girl. I over heard him once telling his friend Skittery, the same Skittery whom is in love with himself, that his favorite shade of lipstick  
was a dark shining red."  
  
"I Like It on Girls!" Swifty yelled when everyone looked at him.  
  
"He also has a deep love for eye liner, though he tells people it is natural that he has black lines around his eyes, I have seen him putting it on after washing his face. You can usually see him with it on, but it takes talent to see him putting I on. And taking it off before he goes to sleep. He will stay up late till he thinks every one is asleep, and take it off. Wake it up when he thinks everyone is still sleeping, and put it on. You can also see him in dresses when no one is around but me, I am hiding in  
Blink's bed."  
  
Swifty tightened his fists.  
  
"Next is Itey, our little Itey is found to be gay."  
  
Snitch laughed, "Itey, I didn't know you were gay!"  
  
Itey hit him over the head, "That's cause I'm not!  
  
"Our Itey is gay with our next Newsboy Snitch. I have seen them together  
quite a lot lately. They have been seen selling there papes together, sleeping together in the same bed, and even giving each other the look. I have only seen them kiss once. But it was one that it worth a lot more to  
them then five kisses."  
  
"What the Monkey Loving Tad-poles is this kid smoking!!" Snitch yelled.  
  
"OH! Can I guess?" Race smiled putting a red five on top of a black six . "Bet ya a buck that he's smoking toilet bowl cleaner!"  
  
"Oh.ya." Itey said looking at his friends.  
  
"Don't look at me like that you gay Monkey Loving Tad-pole!" Swifty yelled at Itey.  
  
"Ise not gay? Youse da one that wears Monkey Loving Tad-pole makeup!" Itey yelled throwing a punch at Swifty.  
  
"Shut da Monkey Loving Tad-poles up! Both of uses! This ain't true and We knows it!" Blink said pulling them apart.  
  
"Well. maybe not da Swifty and da eye liner t'ing." Mush smiled.  
  
Swifty gave him a evil glare. "Why you Monkey Loving Tad-Poles!"  
  
"Look jist forget bout it, all of youse. 'ight?" Blink said now trying to keep Swifty off of Mush. "And stop using my Monkey Loving Tad-pole word!"  
  
"Sorry man." Swifty said pulling Blink off of him.  
  
"I WON!" Race yelled. "It's only me third time playing dis game taday and I won!" Race looked at Blink, "T'anks for da extra cards, I haveta find the rest of mine."  
  
Mush laughed to himself.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Race looked down at the boy who has been sitting on the dirty floor for a while now.  
  
"Ise took them cards from your pile and puts dem into Blinks pocket!" Mush fell onto his back and started kicking his feet as he laughed.  
  
"You Dirty Rotten Monkey Loving Tad-poles!" Race said jumping onto him as he shoved him into the box. "Blink give some of dat Duct tape here."  
  
"Only if you Monkey Loving Tad-poles swear not to use me Monkey Loving Tad- poles word!" Blink said frustrated.  
  
Race nodded, "Alright."  
  
Blink gave him the Duct tape, but not forgetting to say, "Duct Tape, fixes everything!"  
  
"YAY! I GET TO GO FLYING! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO FLYING!" Mush yelled from inside the box.  
  
"Anyone in for a game of kick the box?" Spot smirked. 


	7. Kick da box

(A/N: Sapphy, you are my best friend! Thank you so much for reviewing my story.I would say thank you to Nakaia Aidan-Sun.but she's my sister.so that would be pointless.)  
  
"Kick da box, eh? Sounds like a shin monkey-ish idea to me." Blink answered looking at Spot. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"Shin Monkey-ish idea..does that mean it's a good idea or a bad idea?" Mush asked from inside the box.  
  
Blink looked at the group of newsboys, then kicked the box. "Come on, ya know what I mean.ya know Shin monkey-ish.it's kinda like da word groovy."  
  
"Groovy?" Davey asked confused.  
  
Spot hit Blink across the face, "Dat ain't even a word yet, muttonhead!"  
  
"Right.I forgot." Blink looked around. "So, are we going to play or not?"  
  
Spot shook his head, "It was a joke.but sure why not."  
  
Spot and Blink began kicking the box around as though they were playing soccer, when Jack stepped between them and the box.  
  
"Don't do that to one of my boys!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Why not, Jack?" Blink and Spot asked in unison.  
  
"Well, he's your best friend Blink.and Spot.um.how would you like it if I were to do dat to one of your boys."  
  
Spot looked over to Blink hurt, "I thought I was your best friend." Blink opened his mouth to respond to Spot's comment when Spot remembered the second part of Jack answer. "If ya wanna do dat ta one of me boys..I'd like ta see you try ta git 'im in da box."  
  
"Hey.I stopped.I wonder where I flew to this time." Mush thought out loud finally noticing the box had stopped.  
  
Race kicked the box, "To Mars, ya bonehead."  
  
Jack hit Race, "Be nice to the naïve!"  
  
Mush started to cry within the box, "The person from Mars that sounds like Jack is mean to me."  
  
Race, Spot, and Blink began to laugh.  
  
Race grinned, "Okay almighty Ickyitiadrigafictabob."  
  
Spot and Blink as if on cue began to question Jack.  
  
"What should we do with the intruder, Icky?" Spot asked.  
  
"I think we need to kill him, Ickyitiadrigafictabob." Blink said.  
  
Jack glared at him. "SPOT! BLINK! RACE! Be nice to the poor kid!"  
  
Mush sounded even more confused, "But Kid ain't here.I'm Mush."  
  
Out of frustration, Jack kicked the box.  
  
"Weeeeee! I'm going home!" Mush yelled out, as the game of kick the box started again, this time with out Jack stopping it.  
  
However, Jack kicked the box a bit too hard and it flipped over and broke.besides the part that was duct-tape together of course.  
  
Mush stood up confused, than ran over and hugged Blink. "I was so scared, Kid. I thought they were gonna eat me or something." Without letting go of Blink, Mush began to cry. "Don't make me go flying again, please Kid, I'll be good, I swear."  
  
Spot looked over to the scene that was playing out between Mush and Blink and laughed, "Blink, what should I tell the mayor's daughter?"  
  
Jack looked at Spot, "The mayor doesn't have a daughter ya bonehead."  
  
Spot hit Jack, "This one doesn't, but the next one does."  
  
Blink was now struggling to get out of the crying boy's grasp, but getting nowhere. His face began to turn red then blue.  
  
Race sat down across from Hunters, "Ya wanna play a game of Crapshooters, Hunts?"  
  
"Um.sure." Hunters answered.  
  
Jack and Spot continued arguing as Hunters and Race began (with Race winning of course), until.  
  
*THUD*  
  
Blink had passed out onto the floor, with Mush still clinging to him crying.  
  
"Hey Jacky-Boy, don't ya think ya should help your boys?" Spot asked pointing to Blink, who still wasn't breathing, and the still crying Mush.  
  
"And make Mush hug me? Neva." Jack answer.  
  
Spot hit Jack then walked over to Blink and Mush. "Mush, git off of 'im before ya kill him."  
  
Mush quickly let go of Blink than looked up to Spot, "But I don't get it.you hug him sometimes.and he doesn't fall down."  
  
Spot quickly covered Mush's mouth and pulled him into the bathroom, luckily no one, but Spot had heard Mush.  
  
"I ain't neva hugged Blink, ya hear! Neva!" Spot whispered fiercely.  
  
"Ya have to Spot.I saw you."  
  
"No.um.you were dreaming Mush." Spot bluffed.  
  
"Dat wasn't no dream Spot. I swear I sawd it." Mush answered.  
  
Spot grinned, "Okay.you can tell the others where we were when it happened if you ever tell them."  
  
"Okay, yous were gittin' ya picture taken during da strike." Mush grinned, "See, it wasn't no dream.Jack has da pape!"  
  
Spot laughed, that was close.  
  
Mush and Spot walked out of the bathroom and ran over to Blink who was still passed out on the ground, but at least he wasn't blue in the face anymore.  
  
Spot hit Blink in the face, "Git up Blink."  
  
Still dazed Blink answered, "But Spot, I don't wanna go to da future today.I wanna stay home and sell papers with you."  
  
Spot hit Blink again, "I said Git up! Ya loser."  
  
Mush looked at Spot, "He ain't a loser.he wasn't even playing a game!"  
  
Spot ignored Mush and forced Blink to sit up.  
  
"What happened ta me Spot?" Blink asked.  
  
"Um.Mush was clinging ta ya and yous passed out." Spot answered.  
  
Mush grabbed onto Blink again, "I thought I killed you.I was so worried!"  
  
Spot pulled Mush off of Blink, "We don't need him to pass out again!"  
  
"Double down Hunts, Double down!" Race yelled as he beat Hunters.  
  
Blink looked at Race, then at Spot, "D'ya think we should take 'im to a casino one day?"  
  
Spot shook his head, "If we did, he'd never come back."  
  
Mush looked at them confused, "Are you two gonna hug again?"  
  
Skittery heard it this time.and so did everyone else.  
  
"I thought it was Itey and Snitch who were gay." Skittery remarked.  
  
"But I ain't gay!" Itey, Snitch, Blink, and Spot all yelled out at once.  
  
Davey shook his head, "I gotta go pack."  
  
"Why Dave, where are you going?" Mush asked.  
  
Jack shook his head, as Davey answered, "I'm going to West Point remember?"  
  
Mush grinned, "I've hoid of that place on the internet."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Davey stood up and walked toward the door, "Bye guys, I'll see you in four years." 


	8. To the Future with Race

(A/N I hope you have as much fun reading this as I do writing is! It's a lot of fun! Please R&R)  
  
Spot laughed, "YES! Finally we get rid of dat mouth."  
  
Everyone looked at Spot.  
  
"What? I never liked 'im, and never will!" Spot said brushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"Wanna be beaten.. I mean play again Hunter?" Race said grabbing the dice off of the table.  
  
"No, I have work to do." Hunters said standing up and walking to the back room.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Race said, "Just one more game!"  
  
"I'm losing to much money cause of you, I need my money to pay you newsies!" Hunters said shutting the door to the back room.  
  
"Wes gots ta get back to da lodging house anyway, Race." Jack said gathering his stuff together.  
  
"Alright, Jack" Race said looking down at Mush, Blink, and Snitch who were sitting on the ground playing twenty-one with Race's cards. "Can I have my cards back guys?"  
  
Mush looked up at Race, "One more time, Race? Please?"  
  
Race looked from Mush to Blink, to Snitch, "Oh, alright!"  
  
"Ya!" Mush said as Blink shuffled and passed out a upside down card, then put a card face up on top of each Mush and Snitch's.  
  
Blink looked at Mush, "Want me ta hit ya?"  
  
Mush looked at him, "Um.. Sure.." Blink put a card on top of the first card.  
  
"Want me to hit you again?" Blink asked Mush.  
  
Mush sat for a minute, then finally answered, "Ya!"  
  
Blink then turned to Snitch, "Want me ta hit ya?"  
  
Snitch just nodded.  
  
"Again?" Blink asked.  
  
Snitch shook his head.  
  
"Alright, flip your cards ov--" Blink began.  
  
"HIT ME AGAIN, BLINK!" Mush yelled out.  
  
"Okay.." Blink did so. And Mush kept telling him to hit him till Mush had half the deck on his cards.  
  
"Hit me again!" Mush said as he smiled.  
  
Blink hit him over the head, "You already lost you idiot! You have half the cards on yours, and it's only supposed to equal twenty-one!"  
  
"Oh... why didn't you say something?" Mush said, "I thought we were supposed to have twenty-one cards!"  
  
"Even if you were supposed to have twenty-one cards you lost!" Blink said rolling his eye, gathered the cards, then gave them back to Race, "Here, Racetrack."  
  
"Thanks, Blink." Race said taking the cards.  
  
Spot let out a sigh, "I'm bored, Blink. Lets go to the future or something.."  
  
"OH! Can I come?" Mush asked.  
  
"Sure, lets go.." Blink said pulling out a small capsule.  
  
"When should we go?" Spot asked.  
  
"I thought we were going today!" Mush stated confused, and jumping to his feet.  
  
Blink hit Mush over the head, "He didn't mean it that way!"  
  
"HIT ME AGAIN!" Mush yelled as he smiled.  
  
"Lets go... 33664" Spot smirked.  
  
"But there ain't no people then, the human race has gone extinct.." Blink said looking at him.  
  
"Race is dead?" Mush asked in shock, "Good thing there's that Race on Mars!" Mush smiled.  
  
"Course Race is dead in 33664, but everyone else is dead to, all the persons on earth died out by then." Spot said hitting Mush across the head, "Bonehead!"  
  
"If you knew no one was there then.. Why do you wanna go?" Blink asked Spot.  
  
"Who needs other people?" Spot smiled.  
  
"OH!... what?" Mush was confused yet again.  
  
"Don't think about it." Race said patting Mush on the back.  
  
"Don't tell him to do that you Pumpkin Kissing Monkey!" Blink said hitting Race over the Head.  
  
Skittery turned to Spot, "Where does he come up with these weird phrases?"  
  
Spot shrugged, "This goil in 2006 named Celeste, tells 'im all of 'em."  
  
Skittery scratched his head, "They must have really weird people in the future..."  
  
Spot shook his head, "Naw, just her."  
  
Blink turned to them, "What the Pumpkin Kissing Monkeys are you talking about?"  
  
"Nuffin', Blink." Spot smirked, "Can wes go now?"  
  
"Ya, how bout we go to 2006, I need a new phrase." Blink smiled.  
  
"Okay." Spot said.  
  
*POOF*  
  
Blink, Spot, Mush.. And Race, disappeared.  
  
"Where da heck am I?" Race yelled. He looked around to see a small room with two beds, two desks, two shelves, and two dressers.  
  
"Welcome, Race, To the Future!" A girl who looked about eighteen or nineteen stood in front of them.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Race asked.  
  
"I read history books. Plus. you have on a name tag." She looked at Blink, "What? Need a new phrase, again?"  
  
Blink smiled, "Sure do, Celeste."  
  
Celeste sighed, "Alright, how about, Peanut butter cornflakes."  
  
"Um.. I thought you only had thing that had to do with Monkeys.." Blink looked at her.  
  
"That was so last week." She shrugged.  
  
"Okay, see ya last week.." He smiled as he pulled out the time machine.  
  
"OKAY! I'll give you one.. Lets see.. How about, Son of a Pickled Banana Eating Sea-monkey named Sue." She said looking down at a piece of paper.  
  
"Alright.. Thanks.." Blink said writing down the phrase.  
  
"HEY! Can I have one too!" Mush asked anxiously.  
  
"Um, sure, how bout.. It probably should be anything to do with Monkeys, that's so a Blink thing. So, eh, You Naïve German Pumpkin Eating Russian Space Craft Of Death." She said, "Now can you leave? I have to go to school."  
  
"School! I've heard of it, where do you go?" Mush asked.  
  
"Um, West Point." Celeste said, "Shoot, where's my hat?"  
  
Race looked around he saw many names edged into the walls and desks, one name he knew. On the desk he noticed a name written very nicely, and quite big. "Hey guys, look. This was David's room!" Everyone looked, sure enough it was his name 'David Jacobs.'  
  
"HAHA! That's funny! Hahaha! Whoo!" Mush fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"You know Cel, your not supposed to have boys in our dorm." Came a voice from the doorway. Spot looked over to see a nice looking blond girl.  
  
"I know Ari, But Blink just needed my help--" Celeste said finding her hat.  
  
The eighteen year old girl named Maria walked to the bed opposite of Celeste's, and grabbed a book. Then looking up she saw Spot, "Hi.." She smiled, "I'm Maria."  
  
Blink grabbed Spots arm, "dis is Spot Conlon, but he has ta go now, Common Race, Mush!"  
  
"See ya guys." Celeste said with a wave as she pulled Maria out of the room.  
  
*POOF*  
  
"That was a weird dream.." Race said sitting up, noticing he was on the floor of the café.  
  
"Dat wasn't a dream, Race, Dat was real." Mush smiled.  
  
"Hey it's Dave! Look!" Blink pointed. And the four of them ran outside.  
  
"Dave!" Race yelled to him.  
  
Dave turned around, "What are you guys doing up so late? And why aren't you in Brooklyn Spot?"  
  
"Never mind that, we saw your name today in a room at West Point." Mush smiled.  
  
"When did you go to West Point?" David looked at him funny.  
  
"We went to the future, Dave. To get me a new Son of a Pickled Banana Eating Sea-monkey named Sue phrase. And the girl I get 'em from goes to West Point. I guess your going to edge your name into a desk." Blink smiled and shook David's hand.  
  
"Um. okay?" Dave said starting to walk away, "I'll see ya guys, I gotta get goin'."  
  
"Bye, Don't come back for a while!" Spot yelled after him. 


	9. The Box and the Boy

Everyone sat around in silence, each one working on his own article. Race looked around at his associates. Jack, who looked deep in consideration, had a stack of what looked about twenty papers in front of him; Spot and Blink who were whispering quietly to one another, clearly writing an article on one of their adventures to the future; Mush who was sitting on the floor was scribbling on his notepad, stopping for a second to think, then started to scribble something onto the paper again. It's been at slightest three weeks since Mr. Hunters first offered him the job of writing for his newspaper. Race looked down at his paper, which hadn't been touched yet by the tip of his pencil.  
  
"NO SPOT! WE CAN'T PUT DAT IN THERE!" Race heard Blink howling at Spot.  
  
"Why not Blink? No one'll know it was us!" assumed Spot.  
  
"Shh." Mush shushed the two boys.  
  
There was silence once again in the room, to much silence that Racetrack couldn't stand it to any further extent. He gathered his writing gear and his hat, placing the hat on his head, Racetrack walked out the door. Race shut the door behind him, walking in to the cloudy but warm Manhattan city. No one paying any heed that he was absent from the cafe. Racetrack walking his customary side road to the racetracks. He was passing through a dark, narrow ally when a boy, who looked faintly older then Jack, approached him. The boy had a faintly bigger build the Jack did as well.  
  
"You Higgins?" The boy asked.  
  
"Depends, Do you picture me to look like him?" Race stuck his chest out.  
  
"Are you being smart to me kid?" the boy asked.  
  
"No really, If I look like the famous Racetrack Higgins It would be a great honor." Race smiled.  
  
The boy glared at him, "Do you know this Racetrack Higgins?"  
  
"Never hoid of him!" Race shrugged, "Why ya lookin' for 'im?"  
  
"Yes, I'm lookin' for him. What do you think?" The boy snared.  
  
"I think I can help ya." Race smirked, "Whatcha ya want with 'im?  
  
The boy shrugged, "Just want to talk to a great gambler."  
  
"Is he really that good?" Race asked, pretending he had by no means heard of himself before now, although he already had said it would be a great honor to look like 'the famous Racetrack Higgins'.  
  
"He's superior to any gambler I've ever met." The boy said turning to face the end of the ally, "See ya Higgins."  
  
"How'd ya know it was me?" Race asked dropping his paper and pencil.  
  
"Well, how would it be a great honor to look like someone you've never heard of?" The boy asked turning around to face the shaken Racetrack again. "And besides," he pointed to Race's chest, "You have a nametag on that says 'Hello, my name is Racetrack Higgins, I's da bestest gambler evah, and I's works for Hunters'."  
  
"Oh.. Ya.." Race looked at his feet, "What do ya want with me?"  
  
"You work for Hunters right?" The boy asked.  
  
"You read my nametag didn't ya? Why d'ya want ta know?" Race asked.  
  
The kid smirked, "So, ya evah been ta Vegas?"  
  
"Vegas? Neva heard of it." Race answered, taking of his nametag as he mumbled something about it taking away his secret identity.  
  
"Oh, you should ask that person wit da eye-patch 'bout it." The boy turned around and walked off.  
  
Race shook his head, "That was weird." He said out loud before continuing onwards to Sheepsheads.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the café.  
  
"SPOT! I told you we can't write about that!" Blink yelled once more.  
  
"Be quiet, I's tryin' ta draw." Mush mumbled, making an up and down movement on the paper.  
  
Spot grinned an evil grin, he had an idea, a wonderful idea, a horrible idea. Spot Conlon had a wonderful horrible idea. Spot walked over and grabbed the paper from Mush.  
  
"Hey dat's mine." Mush whined. "Hunty, tell 'im to give it back."  
  
"Spot! Give it back to your younger brother." Hunters told Spot as a mother would tell her fighting sons.  
  
"But Mom, he needs ta share." Spot complained.  
  
"Ya, We's shares in dis house don't we, Ma." Blink put in smiling as he took the paper from Spot. Mush however had forgotten that Spot had his paper and was now drawing on the floor.  
  
Hunters looked over to Mush, "Mush Meyers, how many times have I told you not to draw on the ground young man."  
  
Mush looked up at Hunters innocently, "But, I'm not drawing on the ground, I's drawing on my paper."  
  
Blink grinned as he held up Mush's paper, "You mean this paper."  
  
"Yup. Wait, BLINK! Why did you steal my paper when Hunty was yelling at me?" Mush looked at Blink angrily.  
  
"What were ya drawin' anyway Mushee?" Blink asked looking at the paper.  
  
"My Best Friend." Mush proclaimed proudly.  
  
"But Mush, it doesn't look like me." Blink said looking at the paper, which was shaped like a box.  
  
"Dat's cuz it's not you Blink! It's my bestest best friend Sue, Mary Sue.. he's a box." Mush proclaimed then spat on his hand and rubbed it on the duct-taped box.  
  
"Well, dat's nice, I'm being replaced by a box," Blink moped  
  
Spot wrapped an arm around Blink's shoulders, "It's okay. You still have me."  
  
Blink stared at Spot, "But I don't want YOU to be my best friend!"  
  
"Your being a real jerk taday Blink, and if I's didn't know better, I'd think you were from Brooklyn." Spot complained.  
  
"Come on Mush, I haveta be betta den da stupid box, oy, don't tell me ya jist sore 'cuz Spot and I are friends. Your just kidding right? I'm your best friend still, ain't I?" Blink tried to convince Mush.  
  
Mush continued whispering to the box about how mean his old best friend was.  
  
Spot began to curse under his breath. Blink, who was ignoring Spot and trying to ignore Mush, looked to Hunters, "So, Ma, where's our LITTLEST brother Race?" By littlest, Blink meant short.  
  
* * *  
  
"But I LOVE YOU!!" Race screamed running. 


	10. In the night

"But I LOVE YOU!!" Race screamed running.  
  
The horse had paid no notice of the young Italian running along behind him.  
  
"Come back here!" Race kept running, "You're the first horse that ever won for me today! Marry me!"  
  
"You know Higgins, if you ran after all the horses you bet on I bet by the way that one's running you'd win every time!"  
  
Race turned to find the same boy he had met up with earlier, "What makes you say that I don't win every time?"  
  
The boy pointed to Race's chest, "Your name tag now says 'I am Racetrack Higgins. I never win a single race, I don't think I'll ever win one, But I can tell you here and now, I don't think I'll do more then see one'."  
  
Race ripped the nametag off his shirt, "So you got a name, nametag man?"  
  
"Joshua Alexander." The boy named 'Joshua Alexander' has simply said.  
  
"Nametag will do fine for me." Race put his arms behind his head.  
  
Nametag just shook his head, "Do you run after every horse that wins?"  
  
"Naw, just the ones I bet on, But I didn't really bet on this one. I tripped and found a ticket, IT just happened to be a winning one." Race said holding it up.  
  
Nametag laughed, "That's Lucky."  
  
"Yup." Race put his hands in his pocket after collecting his riches from the person in the ticket box. "I have to go now Nametag, got things to do." Race walked away the direction of the Lodging house. "Se ya around."  
  
* * *  
  
Race walked into the Lodging house to see everyone still awake.  
  
"It's eleven o'clock! We've you been!" Jack said jumping out of his bed.  
  
"Racetracks you bonehead." Race said pulling his winnings out of his pocket.  
  
"Wowie you made all that? That has to be, like, WOW!" Mush said excitedly.  
  
Blink grabbed the money, "This is thirty dollars Race, where'd ya get it?"  
  
Race smiled, "Won it."  
  
"Liar, you never win anything!" Itey said in disbelief.  
  
"I did! In fact, I tripped and found the ticket I won this with!" Race said holding up the ticket.  
  
Jack laughed, "Well that's luck!"  
  
Race nodded, "I know."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Itey said walking toward his bunk.  
  
"We all should get to bed, Oh by the way, Race, Spot's using your bed." Blink said walking to his and Race's bunk.  
  
"Great! Where am I supposed to sleep?!" Race said his jaw dropping.  
  
"Who cares?" Blink asked.  
  
"Your mother." Race said walking outside.  
  
"Where ya going?" Mush asked.  
  
"Outside, it's a nice night." He said pulling a blanket off of Boot's bed. "Oh Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Jack followed Race outside and Race told him about the boy he'd met.  
  
"So he read your nametag?"  
  
Race nodded. "But that's not the point. He's following me!"  
  
"Ya, maybe you should watch out for yourself Race. There's a lot of weird people out at night, and if this guy--"  
  
"Stop worrying 'bout me mommy. I'll be fine." Race made his way into the ally behind the Lodging house, and Jack went back inside.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a cold night, wasn't really what Race meant by nice. He turned to his side and pulled the blanket to his neck. He turned to his other side and saw a shadow of a person and sat up, "Why are you following me?" he asked.  
  
"I've been watching you.." said the boy Race called Nametag.  
  
"No duh, doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out."  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, "Tell me, what exactly do you do all day?"  
  
"What can't you read my nametag?" Race asked.  
  
"You're not wearing a nametag Higgins."  
  
"Right.. But I still want to know why your following me.."  
  
"Your coming with me, Higgins, now!" He said grabbing Race's arm.  
  
"But I gotta tell my mommy where I'm going!" Race said as Nametag pulled him down the ally.  
  
* * *  
  
"He'll be fine Jack, you know Race." Blink said to Jack.  
  
"But what if that guy comes back?" Jack asked.  
  
"How would he know where Race is?" Mush asked from across the room.  
  
"He's been following him genius!" Spot said from Race's bed.  
  
"Well, Well, is sleeping beauty awake?" Blink smiled down at Spot.  
  
"Shut up, all of you! You can check on your boyfriend tomorrow Kelly!" Spot said turning to his side.  
  
"He's right Jack, just get some sleep." Blink said, followed by silence and everyone was asleep. 


	11. Ever wanna know what Race was like on dr...

(A/N: Sorry it took so long! I didn't have any idea what to write!)  
  
Race skipped along behind Nametag, "SoOo... Where we goin'?"  
  
"You'll see." Nametag answered.  
  
"But I wanna know nOoOw!" Race said rather annoyingly.  
  
"You'll see when we get there!" Nametag said frustratedly.  
  
"BUT BUT BUT!" Race cried.  
  
"Can't you shut up?!" Nametag said walking a bit faster.  
  
"If I shut up then I would get bored, if I got bored then I would fall asleep."  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Nametag.  
  
"Can't" Race said quickly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I JUST TOLD YOU! Besides as long as I talk I won't run away."  
  
"Why's that?" Nametag asked.  
  
"If I talk to you I don't feel lonely." Race smiled.  
  
Nametag shook his head, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm tired, can't we stop for a little bit?" Race was still skipping, now he was next to Nametag.  
  
"No, I want to get to Long Island tonight."  
  
"OoOh, so we're going to Long Island... why?" Race said now spinning in circles.  
  
"BECAUSE!" Nametag yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Careful, you'll wake someone up, and they'll see who said that, then they'll see me with you, and then I'll yell to them that you kidnapped me, then they'll call the police, then the police will take you away, then I'll go home, and I'll live happily ever after. and you won't!"  
  
Nametag was ready to beat Race over the head when he heard someone yell to him from an ally way, "Did you get one of them?"  
  
Nametag nodded, "I sure did."  
  
"One of who? Mommy? One of who?" Race said pulling on Nametag's shirt.  
  
"Shut up and breath boy!" Nametag hit Race over the head.  
  
"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." Race repeated to himself, "I don't like breathing Daddy dear!"  
  
Nametag ignored him, "Well, can't we put him somewhere, he's getting on my nerves.  
  
The boy smiled, "But he seems to have a special bonding with you..."  
  
Nametag glared at him.  
  
Race smiled, "He saved me from an evil elephant who was trying to stomp on me... THEN he gave me candy... THEN he told me to follow him... THEN he lead me here... THEN I decided that he was a nice man after all."  
  
"Um... Is he on something?" The boy asked.  
  
"On the way here he told me he hadn't had any sleep for four weeks." Nametag said, "But who knows if he was lying or not."  
  
"I DOOOO!" Race smiled, "I'm sleepy Uncle bob, I'm sleeeeeeeepyyyy!"  
  
"Go tie him up or something, he's bugging me." The boy said.  
  
"I don't wanna get tied up, I'm a Newsies News kid." Racetrack sang.  
  
"He's bugging me too, Sir." Nametag exclaimed.  
  
"I bug EVERYONE!" Race began to run circles around Nametag, "Can I have a lollypop?"  
  
"No." Nametag said.  
  
"Can I have a lollypop?"  
  
"No." Nametag said again, by this time the other boy went into some sort of shed to look for rope.  
  
"Can I have a cookie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I have a cookie?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Can I have CAKE!?"  
  
"Where am I supposed to get a cake!?" Nametag yelled.  
  
Race let out a sigh, "From the cake maker, stupid!"  
  
"I'm not stupid! And will you Please SHUT UP!"  
  
Race's eyes began to tear, "I don't wanna..."  
  
"You'd better!" The other boy said walking out of the shed with a big rope.  
  
"I'll shut up if I get a lollypop!" Race smiled.  
  
"You're not going to get a lollypop kid!" Nametag yelled.  
  
"I'm not Kid Blink, Silly goose." Race started shifting his weight from one leg to another, "Um... Nametag..."  
  
"WHAT!" Name shouted.  
  
"I got to go to the bathroom..." he whispered.  
  
The other boy looked at Nametag, "Couldn't you have gotten another kid?"  
  
Race smiled, "If It's so annoying that I have to go to the bathroom... you should have gotten Jack, I don't think he goes to the bathroom."  
  
"That's not why he asked me if I could of gotten another kid, kid!" yelled Nametag.  
  
"Then WHHY!" Race looked up at him and shook his head.  
  
"Because you're freakin' annoying!" The boy yelled.  
  
Race looked at the boy, "What's YOUR name?"  
  
"What's it to ya?" he asked.  
  
"A bag of potato chips..." Race sat on the ground.  
  
"Why are you on the ground kid?" Nametag asked.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom..." Race said, "Do you have any pot? I'm fresh out." Race shook a small bag upside down to show it was empty.  
  
"You idiot! You got us a drug addict!" The boy yelled at him.  
  
"I'm not a drug addict! I'm a real boy!" Race yelled, "And I gotta go to the bathroom!"  
  
The boy threw the rope to Nametag, "Take him into the ally and let him go to the bathroom. Then tie him up and take him to the secret place..."  
  
"oOo, The secret place!" Race smiled.  
  
"Hurry and tie him up!" the boy yelled  
  
"But... I don't wanna get tied up, I'm a Newsies News kid!" Race sang again. "I'm a Newsies News kid who gots to PEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: that was interesting, wouldn't you say? Race really gots to go to the bathroom... and so do I! 


	12. The title of a chapter ruins the story!

(A/N: This is dedicated to all those who never reviewed my story ()  
  
Blink and Itey walk into the lodging house after a day of work and see Race isn't back yet.  
  
(A/N: Now, this is dedicated to those who HAVE reviewed... Sapphy and Naka.)  
  
"Hey Blink! Over here!" Blink turned to see Itey, who was running over to him.  
  
"Hello Its, whats up?" Blink said, switching the pile of papers in his hand from the left hand to the right.  
  
Itey shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just getting back from Central Park. I was writing my article there." He smiled as he held up a piece of paper.  
  
"Your working for Hunters to?" Blink said, as he and Itey entered the lodging house.  
  
Itey nodded, "Yeah, it's kinda funny... before long all of the newsies will be writers... and there won't be anyone to sell papes."  
  
"That's why they start hiring people, and paying them more, to bring the papes door to door. And they have newspaper stands." Blink started to laugh, "And those cool little machines that are like this tall." He put his hand by his waist, "and they put quarters in and take out a pape. Can you imagine that? One whole quarter for a pape. I wish I got a quarter for a pape. We's be rich!"  
  
Itey hit Blink over the head, "Your psycho."  
  
"Your right, people wouldn't buy papes if they cost a quarter. They wouldn't have enough money... at least not in this decade." Blink smiled, as he put some money onto the counter to pay for his bed.  
  
Itey doing the same thing walked up the stairs with Blink into the lodging where everyone was standing.  
  
"Whats up?" Itey asked.  
  
"Race is missing..." Jack answered, approaching them.  
  
"Again? Did Spot and I leave him in the future?" Blink shook his head, "No, we've only taken Race to the future that once... is he still out in the gutter?"  
  
"Me and Mary Sue saw him in the alley... he looked like he was playing cowboys and Indians or something." Mush said holding onto a box, Mary Sue.  
  
"What do you mean Mush?" Skittery questioned from his bed.  
  
"He was tied up... With a lollypop in his mouth to keep him quiet." Mush said patting the box, then hugging it.  
  
"Wait... where did you see him?" Jack asked walking over to the boy.  
  
Mush shook his head, "Down in Long Island somewhere..."  
  
"What were you doing in Long Island Mush! It's dangerous there!" Blink yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about that now Blink, we gotta go find Racey!" Spot said jumping from the bed and heading out the door.  
  
Blink grabbed onto Mush's arm as everyone headed out the door, "Answer me Mush." He said looking into his eyes.  
  
Mush's, forgetting to grab Mary Sue, eyes watered, "Looking for you... you said that's where you and Spot were going!"  
  
"In the future you loser... now come on we got to go before everyone leaves us..."  
  
The crowd of newsies stopped in front of Jack stopping Mush and Blink at the door.  
  
Jack's voice was heard clearly, even in the back, "Only a few of us can go... Spot and I have already volunteered."  
  
"I'll go!" Blink called out, raising his hand. Mush looked at him then did the same.  
  
"Alright, anyone else?" Jack called out, Skittery, Itey and Snitch raised their hands. "Okay the seven of us will go. The rest of you... stay here."  
  
"I hope he remembered the sandwich I packed him yesterday... the one I gave him in a small bag..." Snitch said running up to join the other six, as they walked down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: The search is on... what do you think... Honestly I think Race can take care of himself... as long as he's the way he is and everything :D 


	13. Matches

Race sat tied up in the alley with the two boys staring at him.  
  
"What do we do sir?" Nametag asked the boy, whom Race still didn't know his name. He was a bossy boy... So Race decided just to call him Bossy.  
  
"We wait till the others come to find him." 'Bossy' answered.  
  
"No one will come to find me, if you haven't noticed I am quite annoying and no one likes me." Race said, he thought they would believe him. He was wrong.  
  
"I've seen you with other news boys, don't lie to me!" Bossy smacked Race.  
  
"Their not my friends!" Race yelled.  
  
"Then what were they doing with you?" Nametag asked.  
  
Race started to pretend to cry, "They were stealing my lunch money!"  
  
Bossy let out a laugh, "I bet."  
  
Race shrugged, "It was worth a try. What do you want with me and my friends anyway?"  
  
"You will soon find out Higgins." Nametag said, taking a seat on top of an old trashcan.  
  
"I'm starved, when do we eat?" Race smiled.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Bossy asked, "It seems like all you do is talk." He lent his head against the wall.  
  
"Boss, you look a bit tired. Let me watch him for a while." Nametag patted Bossy on the back.  
  
Bossy nodded, "You think you can handle him?"  
  
"He's tied up, course I can." Nametag said. Bossy nodded again and walked into a small house type thing. Which Race noticed to be the Long Island Lodging house.  
  
Race watched as Nametag sat down on the ground and lent back on the wall. Race knew he would doze off in a little, maybe that would be his chance to get away.  
  
He looked around to find something to get rid of the ropes. Then he remembered that he had matches in his back pocket. If he could get to them he could burn the ropes off, as long as he kept the fire small as to not wake anyone.  
  
Race shifted his position so his hands were by his back pocket. He then slowly put his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the pack of matches. He then pulled them out, shifting his position again so he would see what he was doing.  
  
Race was about to light the match when he heard talking.  
  
"Where did you see him Mush?"  
  
"Down the street a little."  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Stop your winning Its."  
  
"Make me Snitch!"  
  
"Be quiet, both of you!"  
  
There was silence. And Race knew they passed right by him. He would have called for them but he knew that it was a trap. A trap for what? He didn't know that much. He lit a match and put it near the rope. He watched as it burnt through the rope.  
  
He was free. Quietly he stood up and made his way out of the alley. Leaving the sleeping Nametag alone.  
  
He saw his friends walking down the street and turning a corner. He ran to them to meet them. He then started to talk to them in a little more then a whisper, "Guys... Guys wait up!"  
  
Spot was the first to turn around and see him, "Race! We've been looking everywhere for you! Where've you been?" His voice was louder then Race had hoped.  
  
"Shh... I've been tied up in the alley down there. I burnt the rope with a match. They were waiting for you to come get me. It's a trap..." Race said quickly.  
  
"What kind a trap was it? What do they want us for?" Jack asked Race, who was out of breath.  
  
Race shrugged, "I don't know, they never told me."  
  
Mush grabbed onto Blink's arm, "Can we go now, before they find us?"  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Itey nodded in agreement.  
  
They heard a yell from the alley, which sounded like Bossy yelling at Nametag for sleeping.  
  
"Lets get out of here." Jack whispered and headed down the street, the others followed, half way down the street they broke into a run as they ran the rest of the way home.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I didn't like that chapter much. If it wasn't for the fact only one person has been reviewing my story. I would redo it.  
  
Thank you so much for Reading and reviewing my story Sapphy. Even if it doesn't make much since.  
  
Love ya, Chip 


	14. SHUT UP!

It was late afternoon. A half un hour after they had returned from Long Island.  
  
"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Itey went on for about ten minutes before finally, "OHG!"  
  
"What?" Everyone called to him, looking up from their papers. Their still working for Hunters after all.  
  
"I just freaken noticed something!!" Itey yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"We already know yelling hurts your throat, Itey, but thanks for sharing with us." Race commented not looking back down to his paper.  
  
"No, No, not that!" Everyone's eyes were back on him. " I just noticed that, that, AHHHHH!"  
  
"Spit it out." It was easy to tell that Jack doesn't like incomplete sentences.  
  
"I parents are dead."  
  
"What?" asked Race.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Itey yelled again.  
  
"Will you shut-up? Some of us are trying to work!"  
  
"Just ignore him Blink, That's what I've learned to do."  
  
"Yeah but Spot, you can ignore anyone... or anything, You don't have to be taught."  
  
"Who asked you, Mush?"  
  
Mush's eyes turned to the ground, "No one." He then looked over to the box, "WAIT! MARY SUE DID!"  
  
Spot shook his head then the quiet whispering between Blink and him continued.  
  
Itey gave Mush a queer look, "What's with you and that box anyway... I mean it's just a box."  
  
"Don't be so naïve, it's not just a box." Mush glared at him, then turned to the box and smiled, "It's my box." He then kissed the box, which made the whole room laugh.  
  
"Your such a freak." Itey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look who's talking Mr. Ijustrealizedmyparentsaredead." Mush now had a hand around the box, He was such a dork.  
  
"Hey, just cause I just realized my parents are dead doesn't mean I'm a freak... I'm just a little slow." Itey said turning to his blank piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What's wrong now?" Race asked looking up at him.  
  
"I still don't know what to write."  
  
"Then make something up." Race suggested.  
  
"I don't know what to make up." Itey complained.  
  
"Just write something then."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK!"  
  
"You got that right." Spot said quietly, but loud enough for Itey to here.  
  
Itey glared at Spot. "Your mean."  
  
"I am not." Spot smiled.  
  
Itey's glared grew darker, "You are."  
  
"Oh... I guess I am."  
  
"I WANT A LOLLYPOP! DOES ANY ONE HAVE ONE?!" Race yelled from no where.  
  
"No, no one has a lollypop." Jack answered.  
  
"I WANT A LOLLYPOP!"  
  
"AHHHH! AHHHH!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Skittery.  
  
"MAKE ME!" yelled Race and Itey at the same time.  
  
Skittery got to his feet, "Want me to?"  
  
"I WANT A LOLLYPOP!"  
  
"AHHHH! AHHHHH!"  
  
"I WANNA GO TO THE MOON AGAIN!" Mush joined in. Everyone looked at him. "What? I do."  
  
Jack decided to shut everyone up by standing on his bed and yelling, "EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET! Kloppman is downstairs with a head ach and all of you are up here yelling! You need to quiet down!"  
  
Then there was silence... for about five minutes before...  
  
"AHHHH! AHHHH!"  
  
"I WANNA LOLLYPOP"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"I WANNA GO TO THE MOON AGAIN!"  
  
"NO SPOT, WE ONLY WENT TO THAT TIME ONCE!"  
  
"BLINK LISTEN TO ME! WE WENT THERE THREE TIMES! REMEMBER THERE WAS THAT TIME YOU WENT OFF WITH THE MAYORS DAUGHTER, THEN THE TIME YOU WENT WITH THE GIRL THAT LIVED ON THE CORNER! THEN THAT TIME WE JUST WENT TO THE BEACH AND WATCHED THE GIRLS IN SWIMSUITS!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"SKITTERY! ITEY'S YELLING IN MY EAR AGAIN!"  
  
"SHUT UP SNITCH, NO I WASN'T!"  
  
"OH YES YOU WERE!"  
  
"WHATS GOING ON UP HERE!"  
  
There was silence at Kloppman's voice. "I have a head ach and all you boys do is yell! Why don't you all go outside for a little and calm down."  
  
"Kloppman, everyone was just about to go to sleep, so you won't have to worry anymore." Jack said quickly sitting down on his bed.  
  
Kloppman looked up at Jack, and then around at the boys, "It better be quiet for the rest of the night."  
  
There was a chores of 'yes' around the room, then Kloppman left them.  
  
"I still want a lollypop..."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: YAY! FINALLY! MORE REVIEWERS! This is great. If you haven't notice this story isn't made to make sense so... It's just a lot of random. But it's sure fun to write.  
  
Sapphy- I know you love Race, deary. And I don't know what the trap was... that's kinda why I made Race get away... so... I'm so happy it makes sense to you, cause I doesn't to me, :D Well thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Sphinx- Like I said before, it's meant to be confusing, so don't feel bad. But I love writing it though I don't update it that much. Thanks for Reviewing.  
  
enchanted-kawaii- Don't die there, deary, I need all the reviewers I can get on this fic. Hehe, I'm glad your enjoying it, you needed to read more, and more I wrote!  
  
Thanks again you all for reviewing.! 


	15. Pukepop

"Hello." Skittery said poking Snitch.  
  
"Oh, Hi." Snitch was writing on a piece of paper, what he was writing was hard to tell cause he wrote so small.  
  
Skittery shifted to look closer, "What ya written?" He tried to take the paper.  
  
"Noffin, it's noffin." Skittery grabbed the paper and stared at it, "Hey! Don't read that! Give it back!" Snitch screamed grabbing for the paper, but Skittery just put his had up and stopped him from getting any closer.  
  
A smile played on Skittery's face, "Aww..." He kept reading and later a "How cute" came out.  
  
Snitch's face went red, "It is not cute, give that back, SKITTERY!"  
  
"Who's Yelling over there?!" Jack yelled from His top bunk bed.  
  
"No one." Skittery smiled, as he crumpled the paper and threw it at Snitch's head.  
  
"Skit-ter-EE!" Snitch cried, "You can't tell no one."  
  
"Fine, I won't." Skittery smiled.  
  
"LOOK WHO GOT LOLLY POPS!" Snoddy yelled as he walked into the door.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Bumlets asked, as Snoddy got trampled by Racetrack.  
  
"GIVE ME GIVE ME!"  
  
"Some lady down the street just gave 'em to me." Snoddy smiled throwing the bag onto Race's bed.  
  
"Ise wants this one, and this one, and this one, and this one... HECK! Ise wants the whole bag!" Race hugged his lollypop covered bed.  
  
"Why'd she give 'em to you?" Pie Eater asked, his head in his pillow.  
  
"Dunno... she asked if Ise was a newsie, Ise said yes and she gave 'em to me." Snoddy smiled.  
  
"How nice of 'er." Race said sticking one in his mouth.  
  
1 hour and a bag of lolly pops later   
  
"My stomach hur-" Race started before throwing up.  
  
"Your own damn fault!" Spot patted Race on the back.  
  
"No, I-I..." Race threw up again.  
  
"Man, can you at least go into the wash room to do that?... BOOTS LEAVE THAT ALONE" Snipe yelled, though no one could really see what the boys were doing.  
  
"That color ain't normal." Blink made had a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Jack looked over at it, "You're right, it ain't."  
  
"What should I..." insert more of Race puking here.  
  
"Do? Dunno, best take you down to Kloppman to see what he says." Jack said, patting the boy on the back, only making him puke again.  
  
"I swear!" Puke. "I'll never..." Puke "...eat another..." Puke "...lollypop again!" Race cried. 


End file.
